


Dating Problems

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Johnny are very good at friends with benefits- except he doesn’t let you date. Ever.





	Dating Problems

Prompt from @suprinxx : Hi, great page, I must say :) Could you write something with Johnny like “friends with benefits”, please? With feelings in the end, they end up together :)

So I have a system to post once a week, but I haven’t answered this yet and it’s bugging me that it took me so long. Sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you like it!

...

You finish putting on your deep red lipstick, smiling at yourself in the mirror and mentally cheering yourself for picking a night that Johnny was racing.

You and Johnny Storm met at a bar about a year ago, each trying to play the other and quickly realizing the goal was the same. You decided to save some time and slept with him, and ever since you remained close friends… that slept together. Friends with benefits hadn’t been the plan, but somehow it worked, never expecting much from the other and reaping the best parts of a relationship.

Somehow you knew he’d be angry if he found out, so you quickly grabbed your purse and stepped into the hall, mentally cheering Johnny for deciding to move into an apartment below the team. It worked out well; he didn’t lose sleep because of his two month old nephew, and he could also be close enough for an emergency.

And, of course, live with you.

You spotted him instantly, smiling shyly at the tall, dark haired stranger. He settles across from you, leaning forward slightly. “So you’re (Y/N).” He muses, smirking at you.

You smirk back, not letting him have the upper hand. “And you’re Ryan. I have to say, I’m impressed.”

“So am I,” A new voice says, and you send death glares as Johnny Storm slides into your booth and crowds your space. “Not what I was expecting.“

“Johnny,” You hiss, ready to use the knife.

As if sensing your thoughts, he moves the silverware out of your reach. “You haven’t ordered yet, right? I’m starving.”

“I’m sorry,” You grind out, forcing a smile and elbowing him in the ribs as hard as possible.

“Ow,” He hisses, reaching under the table and grabbing your arm. “Watch it. I fell earlier.”

“Good,” You hiss back, turning your attention back to your date. “If you’d like, we can always go somewhere else.”

“Probably for the best,” Johnny says, lounging back as if he owns the place. “(Y/N) hates the food here anyway.”

Your date blushes, looking extremely uncomfortable, and you turn to face your roommate. “Do you mind?” You growl.

“Not at all. I’m sure I’ll love anywhere you point out,” He says with a smirk, keeping his gaze locked on yours. After a long moment you whip back around and keep your eyes on the flowers in the center. Though you were a player, this is a little ridiculous. Ryan shouldn’t have to deal with this.

You open your mouth to suggest rescheduling, but Ryan stands and says, “I think you need to sort your priorities before trying to date.”

“Excuse me?” You snap, offended.

“Have a nice night,” He turns without a backwards glance, and you want to cry in frustration. Every time you tried to go out, he pulled this. You hate it, and he knows you hate it, but he doesn’t seem to care.

“Go away,” You mutter, climbing over his lap and jumping off before he can catch your waist.

“Wait,” He says, climbing up to follow, and you make it two steps out the door before he catches your hand and tugs you around to face him. “Let me take you out. You dressed up and everything.”

“Not interested,” You say coldly, making him wince.

“Look, you didn’t like the guy, right?” You roll your eyes and free yourself, and he speeds up to walk next to you. “Come on, at least let me take you home. I’ll even buy pizza.”

You sigh wearily. You don’t really want anything to do with him, but you are hungry, and he does know your favorite pizza… “Fine.” You try to ignore how his face lights up, and he opens the door to his bright red sports car before driving you back. Several times he tries to make small talk, but after the third comment without a reaction he opts for silence.

“At least I dragged you from an asshole,” Johnny says, turning the car off.

You open the door and stomp inside, slamming the door shut, and he curses, tossing his keys to the valet before grabbing your arm and forcing you to stop.

“Why do you always have to interrupt my dates?” You demand angrily. He opens his mouth, but you cut him off. “You have no reason to! What makes you think you can keep guys away from me?”

“Because I love you!” He snaps. The entire lobby is silent now, and you just stare at him, unable to believe his words.

In a second you both move towards each other, crushing your lips together in a biting kiss and letting your hands roam. Before it can go any further he pulls away, gasping. “Elevator,” he manages, tugging you inside.


End file.
